customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) / Barney & Friends / Barney Home Video (1993-present) / Stage Shows #'Our Friend, Barney' #The Backyard Show #Three Wishes #A Day at the Beach #Waiting for Santa #'Let's Be Healthy' #'The Backyard Gang Sleepover' #Campfire Sing-Along #Barney Goes to School #Barney in Concert #Rock with Barney #The Queen of Make-Believe #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! #Caring Means Sharing #Down on Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be a Friend #I Just Love Bugs #When I Grow Up... #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash Party, Please #Carnival of Numbers #A World of Music #Doctor Barney is Here! #Oh, What a Day! #Home Sweet Homes #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone is Special #'Barney's Magical Christmas' #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Help Protect the Earth #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents are Grand! (1993 Version) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #That's a Home to Me #'It's Day Time, It's Night Time' #'Wild, Wild, West Barney!' #Winter's Wonderful #Picture This! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #There are Seven Days in a Week #'Barney's Very Silly Day!' #I am a Fine Musician #'Around the World We Go' #'Barney's Opposite Day' #No Matter Where They Are #A Very Special Delivery! #Love to Read, with Barney #'Barney's Make-Believe Vacation' #Barney Live! in New York City #Imagination Island #Bedtime with Barney #'Getting Ready for School' #Shawn and the Beanstalk #If the Shoe Fits... #Room for Everyone #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Shopping for a Surprise! #On the Move #A Welcome Home #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #Gone Fishing! #At Home with Animals #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Camera Safari #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Are We There Yet? #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! #Any Way You Slice It #Twice is Nice! #Barney Safety #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney Songs #Barney's Talent Show #Barney's Fun & Games #'Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along' #'Let's Start a Band!' #Let's Show Respect #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Once Upon a Time #Barney's Sense-Sational Day #Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! #Barney's Musical Scrapbook #Camp WannaRunnaRound #Barney's Adventure Bus #Barney's Good Day, Good Night #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks! #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball! #A Different Kind of Mystery #'Let's Pretend with Barney (1997 Version)' #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good, Clean Fun! #Easy, Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #E-I-E-I-O #Once a Pond a Time #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #'All Around the World' #It's Time for Counting #Barney in Outer Space #Barney's Big Surprise #'Barney's "I Can Do" Show' #Barney's Halloween Party #My Party with Barney #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie #Barney's First Adventures #Books are Fun! #Trading Places #Safety First! #Circle of Friends #The One and Only You #Barney's Band #Good Manners #'Going Fishing!' #A Big Parade of Numbers #'We Always Clean Up' #Try It, You'll Like It! #Colors All Around #Howdy, Friends! #Seven Days a Week #We've Got Shoes #That's Hats #'The Four Seasons of Fun' #Hidden Treasures #A Royal Welcome #Sweet as Honey #First Things First! #Aunt Rachel is Here! #'Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998 Version)' #'A Home for Dogs' #It's a Rainy Day! #Easy Does It! #What's in a Name? #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! #A Very Special Mouse #A Package of Friendship #Sing & Dance with Barney #What a World We Share #Walk Around the Block with Barney #Let's Play School #'Once Upon a Magical Tale' #'Barney's Animal Friends' #Stick with Imagination! #Itty Bitty Bugs #Sailing, Sailing #Grandparents are Grand! (1999 Version) #Snack Time! #A Sunny, Snowy Day #Puttin' on a Show #You've Got to Have Art #Five Kinds of Fun! #Count Me In! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Birthday Olé #'What's That Shadow? (1999 Version)' #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Down By the Station #'Riding in the Car' #'Barney's Thanksgiving Party' #Barney's Night Before Christmas #More Barney Songs #'More Barney Safety' #'Listen to the Sounds in the Forest' #'We Like the Colors and Shapes' #'Barney's Wonderful Sleepover' #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #'That's What Friends are For' #Good Job! #It's Home to Me #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! #'Flying in an Airplane' #Laugh with Me! #How Does Your Garden Grow? #You Can Do It! #Here Comes the Firetruck! #Ready, Set, Go! #You are Special #'Let's Play Games with Barney' #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #'Barney's Patriotic Parade' #'Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure' #Barney's Musical Castle #'Barney's Wonderful World of Friends' #Barney's Super Singing Circus #Round and Round We Go #'Our Beautiful Earth' #'Let's Exercise with Barney' #You Can Be Anything #Barney's Beach Party #Be My Valentine, Love Barney #'Happy Easter, Love Barney ' #'Let's Read with Barney' #'Barney's Very Special Day' #Come on Over to Barney's House #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes #Let's Go to the Zoo #Barney's Pajama Party #All Aboard! #Up, Down and Around! #Tea-riffic Manners #Puppy Love #Bunches of Boxes #Stop! Go! #Red, Yellow and Blue! #Play for Exercise! #Come Blow Your Horn! #A New Friend #Numbers! Numbers! #This Way In! This Way Out! #Spring Into Fun! #Play It Safe! #Three Lines, Three Corners #Barney's Christmas Star #A Parade of Bikes #It's a Happy Day! #Splish! Splash! #Way Up in Outer Space #'The 4 Seasons ' #My Family and Me #BJ's Really Cool House #Barney's Outdoor Fun! #Barney Songs from the Park #Read with Me, Dance with Me #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #A Fountain of Fun #On Again, Off Again #Sharing Is Caring! #'Grandparents are Grand! (2003 Version) ' #Here Kitty, Kitty! #Once Upon a Fairy Tale #It's Hot! It's Cold! #Play Piano with Me! #Day and Night #A Perfectly Purple Day #A Picture of Friendship #All Booked Up #Happy Dancin' Feet! #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #'Let's Make Art Pictures' #'Let's Put on a Circus!' #'Forest Animal Sounds' #You're a Grand Old Flag #The Land of Mother Goose #'Barney's Musical Day' #Happy Mad Silly Sad #'Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration' #'Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney' #Movin' and Groovin' #A-Counting We Will Go! #A Little Big Day #A World of Friends #Who's Your Neighbor? #Squares, Squares Everywhere #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Let's Go for a Ride! #Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) #That Makes Me Mad! #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #It's Showtime! #At Home in the Park #Now I Know My ABCs #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #Barney's Colorful World #I'm a Builder #Ready, Set, Play! #Let's Go to the Farm #Best Fairy Tales #Coming on Strong #Let's Play Games! #Just Imagine #What I Want to Be #When I'm a Firefighter #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #'Sleepover Surprises' #'The Clean Up Club' #'Let's Go Hunting' #'I Love My Neighborhood ' #'Goodbye, Blankey' #'Our Surprised Pets' #'Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air ' #'Rainy Days are Fun' #'Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground' #'Animal See, Animal Do' #'My New Shoes' #'Soup's On!' #'The Greatest Show on Earth' #'A Friend in Need' #'It's Magic' #'Going on a Fishing Trip' #'Back on Track' #'Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner' #'The Park Sale' #'School Days' #'I'm a Scientist' #My Baby Brother #All About Me #That's a Home to Me (2005) #People Helping Other People #Everyone is Special (2005) #The Land of Make-Believe #'Barney's Birthday (2005)' #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Can You Sing That Song? #Barney's Top 20 Countdown #Let's Go to the Beach #Let's Go to the Fair #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Special Skills #Glad to Be Me #Arts #Airplanes #Boats #Butterflies #Bugs #Shapes #Colors #Seeing #Hearing #Movement #BJ's Snack Attack #Counting #Letters #Pets #Vets #Winter #Summer #'Spring' #'Fall' #Making Mistakes #Separation #Caring #Sharing #Playing Games #Fun with Reading #Mother Goose #Fairy Tales #Days of the Week #Rhythm #Rabbits #Ducks and Fish #Things I Can Do #Differences #Dancing #Singing #'Safety Patrol' #'Friendship' #Neighborhoods #Careers #'Families' #'Homes' #Let's Go to the Firehouse #Dino-Mite Birthday #Pistachio #Full Team Ahead #The Magic Words #Litterbot #Bop 'til You Drop #The Sleepless Sleepover #Little Red Rockin' Hood #The Whole Truth #The Wind and the Sun #The Nature of Things #The New Kid #Grandpa's Visit #The Big Garden #Listen! #Lost and Found #Pot Full of Sunshine #Trail Boss Barney #Get Happy! #For the Fun of It #Starlight, Star Bright #Best in Show #No, No, No! #The Emperor's Contest #Beethoven's Hear! #Guess Who? #Sweet Treats #'The Babysitter' #'The Color of Barney' #Dream Big #That's What a Mommy Is #The Shrinking Blankey #The Awful Tooth #The Blame Game #What's Your Name? #The Magic Caboose #BJ the Great #Gift of the Dinos #A Visit to Santa #Riff's Musical Zoo #The Princess and the Frog #'Imagination' #'Adventures' #Big as Barney #The Chase #'Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite' #'Time Flies' #'Get Well' #'Rhyming Time' #Valentine's Day #Love #'Habitat' #'Let's Go to the Library' #'Let's Go to the Police Station' #Celebrating Around the World #Barney's Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Riff! #The Best of Barney #Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure #The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure #The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure #Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure #To Catch a Thief - A Mystery Adventure #The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles - A Superhero Adventure #A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure #'The Groom Who Married: A Wedding Adventure' #'The Little Indian: A Native American Adventure' #Once Upon a Dino Tale #'Barney's Patriotic Celebration' #'Let's Go Back to School' #Let's Go on Vacation #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #Big Brother Rusty: China #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece #The Music Box: Switzerland #The Good Egg: Kenya #Barney's Jungle Friends #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii #Bonjour, Barney!: France #Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest #'The Big Apple: New York City' #'Friends All Around the World: The International Festival' #Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure #Let's Play Outside #Barney's Furry Friends #A-Counting We Will Go (2010) #'Having Fun with Imagination!' #'Let's Play Safely!' #'Places with Barney!' #'A Castle for Princess Teddy!' #'Different Kinds of Shoes' #'Play Music with Me' #'A Sad Day' #'Let's All Protect Our Earth' #'The Amazing Four Seasons' #'Exercise is Fun for All!' #'Eating Healthy' #'Riff's Birthday' #'A Barney & the Backyard Gang Reunion' #Barney's Musical Zoo #'Let's Use Our Five Senses!' #'There's No Place as Good as Home' #Lookin' Round My Neighborhood #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! #What I Want to Be (2011 episode) #'Reading is Fun!' #'Opposites, Opposites Everywhere!' #'We're All Very Special!' #I Can Do It! #Barney's Birthday Bash #Big World Adventure #A Very Merry Christmas #I Love My Friends #Clean Up, Clean Up! #Barney's Transportation Adventure #Let's Go to the Doctor #Let's Go to the Moon #Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney #'Let's Go to the Circus' #Story Time with Barney #'Let's Go to the Gym' #A Super-Dee-Duper Day! #'Let's Go Under the Sea' #'Barney's Camping Adventure' #'Barney Safety in the Park' #This is How I Feel #'Let's Go to the Movies' #'Let's Go to the Castle' #Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals #'Let's Go to the Store' #'Let's Go to the Museum' #It's Showtime with Barney! #'Barney's Musical Jukebox' #Let's Go to the Restaurant #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! #'Celebrate the Holidays with Barney'